A person (e.g., a civilian, a firefighter, etc.) may be unable to escape out of a structure (e.g., a skyscraper, a building, etc.) when an emergency situation occurs. The person may not be able to evacuate because he or she may be injured in an enclosed region (e.g., a room, an elevator, a stairwell, etc.) of the structure. In some instances, the person may be trapped on a floor above one in which there is a fire and/or chemical attack. The person may not be able to breathe because a breathable air inside the structure may be unusable (e.g., depleted, contaminated, etc.).
In addition, sometimes a task of locating the person trapped in the structure can be difficult because of hazards of the structure (e.g., structural problems, broken stairwells, high temperatures, etc.). The person may not be able to communicate his or her position in the structure (e.g., may not be able to accurately describe where he or she is over a phone, may not have access to the phone, may not have a light/flare, etc.). It may take time for emergency personnel (e.g., a firefighter, a police officer, a security guard, etc.) to reach the person. As a result, the person may suffocate in the structure because it may take too long for the emergency personnel to reach the person.
When the person is one of the emergency personnel deployed on site of the structure, lack of breathable air deteriorates the person's ability to alleviate the emergency situation and to rescue another person (e.g., a civilian, an injured firefighter, etc.) from the structure. Sometimes, the person may die from the lack of breathable air. Consequently, a survival rate of the other person waiting to be rescued may substantially decrease.